User talk:Zylorarchy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zylorarchy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:31, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 19:15, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Tips You can also use this template to link stories: Story Title Here. It's a little easier in my opinion as opposed to copy/pasting the url. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:24, November 30, 2014 (UTC) WW It's a case of waiting. Or if you'd like, I can delete the story and you can upload it to the WW for feedback (but as I didn't see any large issues, I think that'd be a waste of time and reviewer's energies as there are quite a bit of unreviewed stories on there already.) A number of my stories are months old and they don't have comments. (It just depends on the reader's mood and if they feel like they want to comment on it or not after reading it.) Be patient and wait, or hop on chat and see if anyone is up for giving it a read. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Removal of your story from the Writer's Workshop I removed your post on the writer's workshop as per your request but I would like to mention that you should be able to do the same by selecting the option "remove" from the drop down menu next to the edit button. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:35, January 4, 2020 (UTC) :Hey, sorry I missed your message. Please sign your messages with four tildes at the end so people can identify who's sending the message and easily navigate to your talk page. As for your question, we removed our chat about four or five years ago due to a lot of drama and toxicity in people who frequented chat. Additionally it became a full-time job to moderate it and the admins were unable to properly devote the time needed to manage it. There were other factors at play, but those were the main reasons. We tried bringing it back three or four years ago on a trial basis, but it didn't work out so we decided to leave it be. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:29, January 5, 2020 (UTC)